Remember
by TopazSunshine
Summary: Her face haunted him both day and night. –RubySapphire


Remember

* * *

><p>He watched her with bated breath, waiting, hoping for a sign.<p>

She looked as if she was sleeping.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on Sapphire, it's me, Ruby. Can you hear me? The doctors said you can't... But I know you can... You can hear me? Can you...?"<em>

* * *

><p>He broke off as a wave of nausea swept over him. Angry tears burned his eyes, as he watched her pale, battered figure lying motionlessly on the hospital bed.<p>

Her heart rate was going at a normal pace, but it got slower each day.

But he knew she would break out of this trance. She always did.

He kept talking to her, telling her about her pokemon, how they met, the other dex holders.

She just kept lying there, barely breathing.

* * *

><p><em>"You can hear me, can you Sapph? Remember me? It's me, Ruby. I saved you from the Salamence 11 years ago..."<em>

* * *

><p>He loathed himself. She had bothered him just like any other day, finding him on a hilltop, sewing a new outfit for Coco. She had ranted about how she liked him and how he had failed to remember. He had pretended not to know, when all he wanted was to turn around and hug the barbarian tightly.<p>

He wish he had back then.

He was so preoccupied with sewing the glittery purple coat that he failed to see her step on a particularly fragile piece of earth.

* * *

><p><em>"Sapph, remember how much you loved cherry blossoms in the spring? I promised you I would take you to Sinnoh to see them, remember?"<em>

* * *

><p>He had remembered her scream, and he had looked up half-heartedly, expecting her to pounce on him and yell at him to stop acting like a sissy.<p>

What he hadn't expected, was to see the love of his life flail backwards, sapphire eyes diluting with shock, a scream leaving her parted lips.

He ran down the hill after her, with the sounds of Sapphire screaming mixed with the thumping of his heart to keep him company.

The glittery coat lay abandoned in a pile of mud.

* * *

><p><em>"Sapph, remember all those good times we had? All those times we spent together? Sure you beat me up each time, but we always laughed it off, didn't we?"<em>

* * *

><p>They had rushed her down a white corridor, doctors and nurses pushing her in a white pristine bed, attaching drips to her, injecting medicine into her arms.<p>

He had followed along, tears streaming down his face, trying to follow her, to apologize. A couple of nurses held him back, asking him questions, such as how he was related to her, details about her...

He couldn't reply. He could only stop in the middle of the long corridor, and watch her get further and further away from him.

Eventually the nurses left him, but he felt all alone, as nurses and doctors pushed past him. He felt so alone, as if half his heart had been torn away from him, and stepped on.

* * *

><p><em>"Sapph... Please wake up. I know you're in there..."<em>

* * *

><p>The other dex holders had came immediately. They had taken charge by comforting him, and taking care of the essentials. He was grateful to all of them, especially Green, who had given the nurse Sapphire's particulars, after seeing him break down at a mere mention of her name.<p>

The male dex holders had taken him out for drinks, to drag him out from his moping state. He ended up crying into his drinks, but all sympathized with him, as some had gone through similar unsteady relationships.

The female dex holders kept him company by crying their eyes out too, as they had almost lost one of their most precious friends.

* * *

><p>"Sapphire... I... I..."<p>

"Excuse me..."

He looked up, and all hope vanished when he saw the kind nurse smiling at him. He had been hoping for a miracle, for something, or rather, someone to wake her up from her nightmare.

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting times are over. You may return to visit her tomorrow." the nurse told him.

He thanked her quietly, and spotted Gold ready to pick him up. He realized that he hadn't finished speaking to Sapphire.

Turning back to the sleeping girl. He put his face close to her ear, and whispered what he really wanted to tell her, when they first met.

Straightening up, he nodded at the nurse as he walked away. Placing a hand on the brass doorknob, he risked a glance back to the sleeping girl.

She looked so alone.

He felt his hand tremble as Gold patted him on the back, and lead him away, before he started crying again.

As he left, he failed to see a single tear rolling down the girl's pale cheek.

* * *

><p><em>"Sapphire... I... I love you."<em>

* * *

><p>I've found more time for writing fanfictions! I have lots, but I don't have time for uploading them... They're sitting in my iphone patiently for now... I find this to be one of my best works. But the part about the male dex holders drinking is a little weird ._. but when i removed it, the story seemed to be missing one big chunk. Personally, I don't really like that bit . Thanks to those who reviewed my stories!<p> 


End file.
